1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grabbing members attached to rear mounted draft members and particularly to a log skidding implement for a three-point tractor hitch which comprises a frame that attaches to the lift arms and top link of a tractor, a horizontal boom, and a set of modified log skidding tongs hanging vertically from the end of the boom.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Logging operations require felling trees, cleaning the branches, and hauling the tree to a desired location for shipping the log. Typically prior art devices required a user to get down off the tractor to hook and unhook chains from around the log ends. This takes time and sometimes a good deal of effort depending on the size of the log. It is also dangerous in that a user might be injured by the log or the chains.
Tractors used for agricultural purposes generally have hydraulically operated facilities, among which is the three-point hitch. This hitch has three points of attachment for draft tools, a top center hitch and a pair of spaced lower hitches. Prior art devices fail to provide a log skidding device which operates using a three point hitch with a log skidder that operates by controls in the tractor so that the user does not have to dismount the tractor to lift, move, and release a log.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,722, issued Aug. 29, 1950 to Irrer, provides a log grapple for removable support upon the rear of a tractor having a tool lift mechanism. The log grapple can be operated solely by the tractor driver, to lift one end of the log to be moved, skid the load to another location and then utilize a handle attached to the pickup tongs, which enables the tractor operator to release the log in the new location.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,616, issued Sep. 4, 1951 to Larson, shows a logging apparatus for a tractor having a lift apparatus which comprises a semi-circular frame, a U-shaped swivel yoke attached to the frame, a swivel attached to the swivel yoke and a pair of logging tongs suspended from the swivel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,150, issued Oct. 29, 1991 to Rentschler, claims an apparatus for single-handed operation in skidding logs, stumps, poles and the like, wherein an A-frame with rearwardly-extending beam is attached to the three-point hitch of a tractor. A fluid-operated grapple, which will inherently adjust to various shapes and sizes of objects, is suspended from the rearward end of the beam. A chain, having a small amount of slack, is connected by its ends to the grapple tongs, and is rove around sleeved bolts near the draft arm attachment points. When the object to be skidded is grappled and lifted, the operator moves the tractor in the desired direction, and the chain immediately takes the towing load.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,238, issued Apr. 11, 1995 to Samsel, Jr., describes a three point log skidder which provides a grapple tongs device for mounting to the three-point hitch of the type found on agricultural tractors. The apparatus of this invention comprises a three-point hitch mounting, a grapple boom extending from the hitch mounting, a grapple tongs device suspended from the outer end of the grapple boom, and means for orienting the grapple tongs. The means for orienting the grapple tongs preferably also is employed to open the grapple tongs, the tongs preferably being of the gravity-closing type.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,887, issued Oct. 15, 1996 to Brooks, discloses a log skidder apparatus which includes a frame provided with pivotal attachment points for the reception of the three point hitch components of a tractor. One of the frame carried attachment points is coupled to a hydraulic cylinder for imparting tilting movement to the frame to lift and advance the end of a log being transported into abutment with the frame. A truss of the frame carries a grapple assembly. An upright shaft is journalled in the truss and carries the grapple assembly with the shaft having an arm thereon biased by a spring urging the assembly to a predetermined position to facilitate grapple engagement with a log end. The frame is equipped with plates to confine the log end against displacement from the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,921,241, issued Jul. 26, 2005 to Rogers, indicates a multi-purpose log-handling tool for attachment to the three-point hitch of a tractor or other vehicle. The log-handling tool includes a boom and an inverted U-shaped frame containing a number of apertures to which accessory tools may be attached. The boom and the frame are connected to the tractor and at one of the apertures to permit the outer end of the boom to be lowered and raised by an operator controlling one or more hydraulic pistons. The apertures are preferably longitudinally arranged along a flange affixed to the bottom of the boom. Multiple apertures permit the simultaneous use of more than one tool, which might include logging tongs, chains, or winches. A flexible assembly for coupling the boom to the hydraulic piston accommodates for skewing action as a log is dragged and thereby reduces potential for damage to the log-handling tool.
What is needed as a log skidding device which operates using a three point hitch with a log skidder that operates by controls in the tractor so that the user does not have to dismount the tractor to lift, move, and release a log.